Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{3}{6}+7\dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {7} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} + {7} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{4}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{4}{6}$